


An (Un)Welcome Visitor

by buonanotte



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buonanotte/pseuds/buonanotte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the idiot thought he'd be excited to see him after a year (despite how much Hayner missed him), he was wrong. Very wrong, indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An (Un)Welcome Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a mini-contest over at CamoBeanie, a Seiner group on deviantART, to celebrate the group being one year old! (This is exciting, people). The theme choices were anniversary, birthday or party and entries had to be around 500 words.
> 
> Warning: Cursing. A good bit of it.

Hayner thought he would miss his family the most when he packed up for university in the bustling city of Traverse Town. But, while he missed them so much it pained him almost physically, they weren't the ones that made him wake up at night with tears flowing down his cheeks.

He thought that maybe his friends would be the thing he'd wish for the most. He was wrong there too, because he was able to keep in touch with frequent emails, vidcam chats and phone calls. It wasn't quite like they were with him, but it was close. And it wasn't their fault that any mention of his past relationship would bring him into a detached, stony silence.

  
It was entirely _his_ fault.

  
So who could really blame him for slamming the door shut on _his_ face on the very day of when they had broken up last year?

"Hayner! Let me in, goddammit!"

"Fuck you! What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you, idiot! Or I would be if this fucking door wasn't in the way!"

"Maybe I don't want to see you, asshole! Ever think of that?"

"Oh, come on, chickenwuss! Quit being a fucking _woman_!"

He checked to make sure the door catch was in place before he popped the door open. Seifer's hands were stuffed into the pockets of that god-awful, worn out, hole-ridden, burnt-orange hoodie Hayner had asked him to throw out so many times. He scowled, but didn't let any other hint of emotion on his face.

His ex made eye contact with him immediately. They simply stared at one another for a minute. Finally, Seifer spoke. "You don't look so good."

Hayner let out a huff of humorless laughter. "Yeah, that would be your fault." He noticed that Seifer didn't look so prime either. His eyes had dark circles and he stooped, his back no longer straight with his usual proud arch.

The direct attack seemed to catch the other male off guard. Seifer nodded and he looked down. Almost sullenly. Hayner's lip curled. What a dick. A really stubborn, _stupid_ dick.

He sighed, pulled the door catch loose and opened the door. His hand waved vaguely for Seifer to enter, and he did. His blue eyes looked around the room briefly before they settled on Hayner again.

"Do you know what day it is today?" he asked quietly.

Hayner blinked, surprised he would remember. "Yeah, I do."

Seifer smiled softly and stepped forward. "No, I don't think you do." He stooped, slowly entering Hayner's personal space. A hand touched his shoulder, steadying him and also testing how far he could go. Hayner didn't shrug it off. Blue eyes flickered to his mouth and back to his eyes.

Hayner couldn't tell him no. His lips were already busy with a kiss. Seifer pulled away and leaned his forehead on the still-shorter man's. A silent moment passed where things were said that couldn't have been voiced with words. Hayner broke it.

"I still kinda fuckin' hate you."

Seifer just chuckled. "Hopefully I can fix that. 'Cus this is the day we start going out again."

Hayner hit him, and it was almost playful, but it was mostly exasperated. "God, you haven't changed at all. Stupid fucker."

"Love you, too, Hayner."


End file.
